The Cell Processing Laboratory will transform and maintain peripheral blood lymphocytes for DNA analysis; culture and maintain frog oocytes for heterologous expression experiments; prepare post-infarct myocyte hypertrophy/heart failure/sudden death models in the rabbit; and isolate cardiac ventricular myocytes suitable for electrophysiological and confocal microscopic study from mice and rabbits. The lymphocyte and oocyte work is a continuation of work ongoing over the previous years. The post infarct/hypertrophy/sudden death model in the rabbit is a recent development, and the model will be further refined by production of larger infarcts into one in which sudden death and heart failure are more common. Newly developed methodology will be applied to obtain single ventricular myocytes from mice and rabbits suitable for studies.